The Kings and Queens
by Yasaonna-Chan
Summary: Nami and Luffy are going to be the envy of Kings and Queens. Song fic. Song: Kings and Queens by Luna Halo. A making up for the late 'One Piece Academy' update!


**This is the making up for the late 'One Piece Academy' fanfic. This is going to be a Songfic!**** The song isn't available on youtube. Yes it is, but the quality is crap, so you can download the song on my profile (First going through deviantart, 100% save)**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece**  
**Song: Kings and Queens by Luna Halo (Isn't his name ironic?)**  
**+K-rated – Lovely and Fluffy – After time skip – Non talking, only refrain.**

**

* * *

**

The weather was beautiful. The sun shone and there's no cloud in the air. Luffy lay on Sunny's head and he enjoyed the sun. He closed his eyes and put his hat on his face. He enjoyed live like this… Being a pirate… No, captain on a huge sea, with an amazing and strong crew. He can't wish for something more… The wind blew his hat off. He sat up fast and turned, looking where his hat went. He smiled when his orange navigator grabbed it and put it on her head… No, he wanted to wish for one more thing…

~_I could give you everything,  
But would that be what you want?~_

Luffy jumped from Sunny and walked towards Nami. Nami grinned and put his hat back on his head. Luffy chuckled and looked at her. She walked away to her beach chair. Luffy looked with a little frown at her and he went back to Sunny. He smiled when he saw an island. They docked after a few minutes. Luffy wanted to go but Nami first was going to give some rules. Luffy smiled while hearing her rules. He missed that, someone to lecture him.

_~I could be enough for you,  
and give you anything I've got.~ _

The crew walked through the town. Franky was left back at the ship. They looked around and smiled, pointing at the things they liked. They passed a vegetable shop. Luffy and Nami looked. Nami smiled when she saw a few oranges and she walked further. Luffy still looked. Everyone walked further and Luffy ran after them after a while. He pulled on Nami's sleeve. She turned and smiled open mouthed when she saw him with an orange. She took the orange and laughed happy.

~_I could see inside your head,  
And make you come undone.~_

Nami finished her orange. It was really tasty. Nami entered a clothes store with Robin and the boys waited outside. Nami knocked on the window and the boys looked at her. She pointed at Luffy and she made a 'come here' sign with her hand. Luffy nodded and went inside the store. Sanji looked with jealousy. Nami gave Luffy a blouse with a smile.

~_I could show you love again,~_

Luffy tried the blouse. It actually looked kinda good on him and it was red. Luffy exited the dressing room and Nami and Robin smiled. Nami groomed his blouse and stood close to Luffy. Nami adjusted his collar and gave a pat on his shoulder when she was done. She walked towards Robin and they discussed if they should buy it or not. Luffy blushed a bit and looked at Nami's back.

_~If you would only  
turn around, hear the sound of my heart beating for you.~_

The crew walked back to the ship, Luffy with a bag in his hand with his new blouse. It was late and they already went to a restaurant. They went to bed after some talking and fun. Luffy went to Sunny's head and sat down. He opened his bag and smiled looking at the blouse. Nami bought it for him, which is really rare. It's not like he's going to wear it, or maybe often. Maybe sometimes for parties, or special occasions. Luffy put his blouse down and looked at the sea. He opened his mouth a bit.

_~C'MON! C'MON!~_

"**I think you're so special.  
What would it take for me to get to you?  
I love the way you walk and the way you talk to me,"**

~_you talk to me…~  
_

_C'MON! C'MON!~_

**" 'Cause I'm all about it.  
Let's take a chance, can't wait any longer.  
We could be the envy of the Kings and Queens."**

~_The Kings and Queens…~_

The words softly slid of his lips. His real feelings for the entire two years… Even longer. He wanted to be the king and he wanted to make her the queen, and envy the other kings and queens. Every word he said was 100% true and they hung in his head for two years. He couldn't wait to say them in her face. He smiled and went to his bed.

It was 2 p.m… Everyone woke up when they heard a sound. Everyone ran to the deck and heard Zoro yell about enemies. Everyone prepared for a fight. Enemies got around Luffy and Luffy looked more at his crew then at the enemy.

_~So, will you come to rescue me?  
From this unrelenting need.~_

Luffy figured everyone is strong enough for those stupid marines and he knocked them all out, thanks to his Haki. Luffy heard a yell and looked at the one who screamed. Nami got of guard but Zoro saved her fast. Nami yelled for Luffy. She got an idea. Luffy ran to her and she told her idea fast. He pulled his arm around her waist and they flew up.

_~ 'Cause I know that you belong in my arms.  
So let's fade into the night.~_

Nami used her Climatact and created clouds. She used a thunderbolt and yelled for the crew to take cover, and they did. A huge lightning bolt crashed down on the deck, hitting al the marines. They all were knocked out. Luffy and Nami went down again. Everyone threw the marines into the sea. Sanji wooed over Nami and Nami laughed embarrassed. Luffy looked at her and Sanji with a sad frown but still a smile plastered on his face…

_~I'll give you what your heart desires.  
You know it tears me up inside,~_

It was the next day and everyone sat in the dining room, enjoying their breakfast. Luffy glanced at Nami and Nami noticed. Luffy grinned and proceeded with his 'food-stealing.' Nami smiled and ate further. Everyone defended their food against Luffy's hands. They finished their breakfast and went towards the deck. Luffy looked at Nami. Only hear her laughter makes his heart go funny…

_~What can I do to make you...  
turn around, hear the sound of my heart beating for you.~_

Luffy grabbed Nami's wrist and she turned around in utter confusion. Robin also looked at him for she stood next to Nami. Luffy's face turned pained. He couldn't… Could he? Luffy opened his mouth and Nami's expression turned worried. Was he going insane?

~_C'MON! C'MON!~_

"**I think you're so special.  
What would it take for me to get to you?  
I love the way you walk and the way you talk to me,"**

~_You talk to me.~_

Nami's eyes widened slowly. Robin smiled while listening to his words. Usopp, Chopper, Franky and Zoro also listened in amazement. This was interesting. Nami couldn't say a thing. Luffy took a deep breath

_~C'MON! C'MON!~_

**"'Cause I'm all about it.  
Let's take a chance, can't wait any longer.  
We could be the envy of the Kings and Queens."**

~_The Kings and Queens_~

Nami smiled and grasped his hand. They ran towards the railing and jumped down. Everyone looked dumbfounded.

"What are they going to do?" asked Franky

"They are going to be the envy of the Kings and Queens!" smiled Robin. Nami and Luffy walked towards the town with a huge smile plastered on their face, still walking hand in hand

"Let's have some fun!" yelled Nami. Luffy smiled. Nami stopped and turned to Luffy with a smile on her face. "I want to be the envy of the Queens!" laughed Nami grabbing Luffy's other hand. Luffy's grin turned inhuman wide. Finally, she turned around, hearing his heart beat.

"And I'll be the Kings envy!"

**-  
Is it cute? Thought it was =D sorry for the non talking until the end.** **And sorry for the late update again xD**


End file.
